My Enemy, My Friend, My Lover
by 11cleyva
Summary: The Whammer has been fired from many jobs, but now is fired from being a villain. His luck is running out and has no where to turn for help. Will Chuck help Whammer get back on the right track? Or will Whammer's love for Chuck get him in more trouble?
1. Chapter 1

I just want to point out that the Narrator won't be written in this story. And yes, I still have another story that is to be finished about Wordgirl. The first chapter may be fast paced and choppy, I will make it better. Thank you and enjoy!

"Alright, alright! This Villain meeting has come to order!" An elderly lady spoke into the microphone, her then black hair had turned white from the years. She eyed the crowd as they began to turn their attention to her. All seats were full, except a few in the back. The names written on the copies of paper read, 'The Amazing rope Guy', and a few seats away was 'The Whammer'.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a very special meeting today. But first I want to ask everyone. Have any of us been able to stop Word Girl?"

The audience mumbled and a few people spoke up, but all had the same answer of "No." Each villain looked at the other than back to the woman.

She then asked, "Has any of you worked with a 'villain' named the Whammer?" She made air-quotes which got the members thinking. Hands began to go up.

"Well, I did Granny Mae!" The Butcher stood up, "we tried to steal some old bags of beef pillows."

"and did you get word Girl?" She asked.

"Well, no. He set Wordgirl free….oh" The Butcher sat down. Another stood up, Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making guy.

"I worked with the Whammer on several occasions (unwillingly). And each time is the same, he's loud and obnoxious. He always does something wrong that always let's Wordgirl go. But really-"

"Thank you sweetie, you can sit down now. What do all of these stories have in common?" Granny Mae looked at the crowd think about it. Chuck's cheeks blushed from Mae's comment. "The Whammer has failed us all! He fails as a Villain! He fails as a Person! That's why I say we need to desert him. Take him out of the picture, and we can beat Wordgirl! Now who's with me!?"

The Audience Cheered and stood up for her. Chuck couldn't believe his ears, "WAIT! Wait!" The noise of the room was to loud for them to hear him. He went to the door to escape the cheering, he reached for the handle when it opened.

A crash could be heard around the room, each stopped their antics. Their mouths dropped in surprise, the Whammer stood in the doors.

"What the Whammer miss?! The Whammer overslept, yeah!" He made his way in, Chuck looked down and backed into the crowd. Granny Mae stepped forward.

"Oh sweetie pie, now Granny has some bad news for you." She was playing the old lady act. "Now how do I put this? The other villians have reached a choice to let you go."

"Wham?" The Whammer raised and eyebrow, and Two-Brains came forward.

"Let's just tell it like it is. We at the Villains Against WordGirl are going to have to Fire You from being a Villain." He said and quickly steped behind the Butcher. "but it's like you've never heard that before right?"

With that comment the whole group burst into laughter. The Whammer stood in shock, he looked at each person for help in the crowd, maybe Chuck would back him up, but no luck. He was nowhere in the crowd. A slight tear came from his eye and went on to his mask.

"The Whammer would like to thank you for your time and wishes you the best in your future crimes." He had that line memorized from his past jobs that never worked out. He turned on heel and walked out, slumped and hurt. The other villains watched as he slowly walked out of their sights.


	2. Chapter 2

After all the Villains cleared the building, Chuck came out from hiding in the coat closet. He didn't want to be apart of the cruel jokes that followed the Whammer's untimely firing.

"Oh, I didn't want to get him kicked off the team. I just thought they were gonna tell him to be a better villain. Way to go Chuckie Boy." He walked to the doors and went out in the setting sun. He's glasses reflected the suns rays, he thought as he walked.

_He's not a bad at what he does, he just…_

"No, I'm glad they got rid of him!" He shouted as he walked; people gave him sideways looks and kept walking. "I can't stay mad at him though, I don't know maybe a turkey club can calm my mind."

…...

The Whammer took the long road home back to the abandoned gym by the water front. The sun was just about to set on the city, and he was close to getting into bed and think up something new. He looked up to find a group of people around the gym. They came with a bulldozer and a large fire burning next to the gym.

"Whoa, hold on there pal. This building is not safe to stand around." The man wearing a hardhat and holding a clipboard stopped the Whammer in his tracks.

"What the wham is going on?!"

"By order of the city, this building needs to come down to make way for a new park that will be dedicated to the Mayor. It seems that this building had a lot of garbage in it. It was a complete wreck in there." He then pointed to the burning pile of garbage. In it was one yellow and one green pillow, a beef filled pillow and a plush of Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making guy.

"The Whammer's stuff! Ah, whammer…"

"Sorry buddy, but this is an unsafe zone for even pro-wrestlers to be around, one of my men will escort you home." He said, but the Whammer started to walk away.

…...

"Chuckie! Can you run to the store and get me some foot cream?!" A shrill woman's voice rang throughout the house. Chuck's eyes shot up from his video game and looked at the man sitting next to him. A finely dressed and handsome looking version of Chuck looked back.

"Ahhh Mom! Right Now, Can't it wait!?" he yelled back.

"But my feet hurt!"

"Come on Chuck, let's go to store together. I will be good to get out of the house."

"But Brent, I don't like going out at night…you never know what crook my be out."

"But aren't you a crook?"

"CHUCK!" their mother yelled just before he could answer. They looked at each other and sighed.

"Comming Ma!" The two said together.


End file.
